This invention relates to an automobile window regulator and more particularly to an automobile window regulator actuating device.
Conventional automobile window regulators are usually of the type having a plurality of rollers or pulleys arranged in spaced relationship within the automobile door and a flexible cable passing around the pulleys and secured with one end to a lower edge of the window glass and the other end to a crank for actuating the window regulator. By rotating the actuating crank the cable is wound around a fixed pin whereby the free length of the cable is shortened and the end of the cable secured to the window glass and thus the window glass itself is lifted. The cables usually are two spaced along the length of the window glass and there is also a pair of pulleys at least adjacent the actuating crank. Thus, lifting or lowering of the window glass is effected by winding or unwinding a certain length of the cables onto or from the pulleys whereby the free length of the cables is shortened or increased.
Such conventional window regulators have the drawback that the cables and pulleys are subject to wear and when the pulleys are worn then easily get stuck and cause increased wear of the cables which then tend to stick or break with resultant failure of the window regulator.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks by providing an automobile window regulator of different construction in which no cables and pulleys are used which are subject to wear and failure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an automobile window regulator which is of simple and safe construction.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an automobile window regulator which can be actuated both manually and by means of a servomechanism.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an automobile window regulator which is suitable for all types of automobiles at present in use.